


What They're All Doing

by mhunter10



Series: Call Me Private Gallagher [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on the Private Gallagher entries that the Showtime Shameless tumblr is attempting to do right now. It will be updated as those are updated.<br/>Read and like both, or compare them and let me know what you think!</p><p>~week 2~ Ian catches himself thinking about home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They're All Doing

Somewhere between the one hundredth and two hundredth push up, I catch myself thinking about what they’re all doing.

Okay, maybe not Frank, but thanks to him, having a drill sergeant scream in my face is nothing. At least their breath smells better.

Lip is probably knee-deep in papers he might actually have to think about. I wonder if he’s feeling like the coackroach he was in that group home. Probably more like the cavemen in that allegory Mandy had to read for English. I hope she’s keeping up without me.

It’s hard to think of Debbie starting middle school without her brothers around to keep the boys away, but she’s a smart girl. Tougher than she looks. And Liam’s probably talking in full sentences on the toilet by now. Although I don’t miss changing his diapers, I do miss hearing him laugh. Sometimes I don’t even want to think about what Carl is doing, but I bet anything he’s glad to have the room almost to himself.

Then there’s Fiona. I know she’s worried and I can’t imagine what she’d do if she found out where I was, but she’s putting on a brave face for the rest of them. I can almost see her smiling through another dinner with two chairs empty. At least until Lip comes home. Me, on the other hand…

And just like that, they’re gone and I’m on to the next set of curl-ups.

\- Ian


End file.
